The New Conan
by justin44
Summary: This My Own Original Take On Conan Losing His Memory and It Is Up For Adoption I Hope Some One will Take Over This For Me :D


**I Do Not Own Detective Conan**

 **This Is One Of The Many Stories I Have Started Writing But Stopped**

 **This Maybe One Of My Favorites So I am Putting It Up Now In Hopes Someone Will Continue Writing It.**

 **I Guess That Is All Enjoy**

"Conan-kun!"

"A—Ayumi-chan..?"

"Where are you going? We have plans! Don't you remember? We were going to go to Hakase's house! He has that new videogame we should try, remember?"

"Ah—" _right. Geez, why do I make these stupid promises?_ "Gomen ne, Ayumi-chan! Let's go!"

"Yay!" Yoshida Ayumi smiled brightly. "Ne, Ai-chan," she added after a while, "aren't you coming?"

The shrunken scientist shrugged. "Videogames don't amuse me. I'm going to go to the supermarket."

"Alone? Ai-chan..," Ayumi trailed off.

"Ayumi! Hurry up!" a fat belly protruded from the doorframe.

"Genta-kun! We have plenty of time!" Ayumi yelled, putting her hands on her hips. She turned to Haibara. "Are you sure, Ai-chan?"

"I—"

"Hey, Ayumi! I haven't had my snack yet! Hurry or we'll leave without you!" yelled a rather hungry Genta.

"Geez, Genta-kun.."

"I'll be back soon, then."

"Ai-chan? Ai-chan!" Ayumi yelled at the retreating form of Haibara Ai, who didn't reply.

"Geez, forget her! I'm HUNGRY!"

"Fine!"

Edogawa Conan sighed inwardly. _Can't believe I'm doing this.. Was I really like this when I was seven?_

"Conan-kun! What are you doing?"

"R—Ran-neechan?"

"Oh, it's Ran-oneesan!" Ayumi piped up. Ran smiled. "Nice to see you, Ayumi-chan. Mitsuhiko-kun. Genta-kun. Where are you guys headed?"

"We're going to Hakase's house to try that new videogame he made!"

"Oh, really? That's so interesting.."

Conan looked away, not needing to listen in on this conversation. He glanced around to see how far they'd gone. _Hey, isn't that Watanabe-san?_ He wondered, spotting a brown-haired girl that seemed to be Watanabe Aki, a girl from his first-grade class, who was waving at Ayumi. Conan sighed. Everything was way too boring. _Why am I here?_

"Ayumi-chan!" Aki called out, beaming. She bounded towards them with a huge smile painted on her face.

And this is when it all started.

When the pitch black car came down the street, the driver probably drunk, Conan knew, immediately, that disaster would strike. "Aki-chan! Look out!" Ayumi screamed.

And maybe it was because Conan was so daring, maybe because Conan was worried, or maybe because—maybe because there was simply no reason for it, because why does there need to be a reason, if someone is about to die in front of you and there is a chance for you to save them? Maybe it was because of the murder cases, when he'd always been one second too late to save the victim. Maybe it was because today he wasn't.

Maybe. But Conan didn't know the real reason he jumped in front of the car to save Aki. And mostly he didn't even know that he was doing it at all. It just seemed so.. sudden. Like one minute he was on the sidewalk, panicked, and the next thing he knew, Ran was screaming, "Conan-kun!" and everything was spinning and spinning, and he didn't know what was happening.. He felt his hands against Aki's back pushing her aside, but everything was going so fast, he hardly knew.. But for a moment.. Everything was still and he realized, at that moment.. _I am going to die today._ Fear zipped through him, and he heard what sounded like wind, but might have been nothing but the rush of speeding death, and everything was coming to a close. There was the impact, the pain, and the silence as everything dimmed.

A few hours passed since the accident, and Conan was still asleep. Ran, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko,Genta and Aki have been by his side for at least an hour, waiting for the results of his check up. Ran, as well as Ayumi and Aki and the 2 boys have been crying, waiting for the sleeping boy to open his eyes, or at least move, so they would know he was gonna be alright. None of that happened.

''Umm, excuse me.'' A nurse stepped into the room, a frown visible on her pale face, catching the attention of the kids and the teenager.

''Did you get the results?!'', ''Is Conan-kun going to be okay?'' and many more questions have been thrown at the woman, who patiently waited for the group to calm down, until she finaly decided to speak.

''I am incredibly sorry, but the doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up.'' the nurse told them, her frown deepening as everyone burst into tears again.

''Conan-kun, why...why are you insisting on playing the hero everytime?'' Ran sobbed, looking at the boy, whose head was heavily bandaged, Conan sleeping peacefuly, not aware of all the sorrow he caused by throwing himself in front of the car.

''Gomen, Ayumi-chan...If I was a little more careful, Conan-kun would...Conan-kun would...'' Aki couldn't finish her sentence, more tears spilling from her dark blue eyes and snot running from her nose. Ayumi patted the brown haired girl on the back, forcing a smile on her face.

''Don't worry, Aki-chan, it wasn't your fault...'' she comforted, bitting her bottom lip in hopes of stopping the tears. No such luck was given.

''Come on, Conan, if you wake up now, I'm gonna let you eat some of my snacks.'' Genta said to the sleeping boy, who didn't budge.

''Genta-kun, I don't think he'd want your snacks anyway.'' Mitsuhiko forced a laugh, a bitter sound it was, wiping his tears away with the back of his palm, Ran walking to the chair next to Conan's bed.

''You guys have to be hungry, right? T-there's a cafeteria downstairs, you guys can go eat, I'm gonna watch Conan-kun, okay?'' Ran said to the kids, forcing a small smile on her face. At the same time, the kids' stomachs all growled in sync, making them slowly nod.

''Onee-chan's gonna come and tell you guys if Conan-kun wakes up, so go now.'' The brunnette said to the kids, them all going out of the room, but not before glancing back at the sleeping boy. When she heard the door close, Ran walked up to the chair by his bed, and reached out her warm hand to grasp his cold one.

''Conan-kun...'' she whimpered, gazing sadly at the sleeping face of the injured boy, who didn't move a muscle.

Ran continued looking at the younger boy sadly, letting out a quiet sob, or a whimper occasionaly. But, just then, she felt the grip on her hand tighten, and closed eyes started to slowly , a quiet groan came from Conan, as he turned his head to the side, azure eyes fluttering open, only to see a teenage girl with widened eyes staring at him, while holding his hand.

Ran quickly got up, her expression turning into one of glee, as she tore away her hand from his and she hurriedly ran towards the door, slaming it open , only to startle the people outside. Then, with the biggest grin you have ever seen on a person, she started running downstairs towards the cafeteria.

''Guys, come on quick! Conan-kun woke up!'' she yelled from the cafeteria door, a big grin still plastered on her face, the fact that everyone in the room could hear her not even bothering her.

Ayumi, Aki, Mitsuhiko and Genta almost fell of their chairs as they heard Ran's voice saying that their friend has woke up, stumbling a bit, before they ran to Ran.

''Ran-nee-chan, really?!'' Aki and Ayumi both exclaimed happily, the 2 boys beaming behind them. Ran nodded in enthusiasem, motioning for them all to follow her. They ran up the stairs, until they arrived at room 1A. The door burst open, the children exclaiming ''Conan/-kun!'' happily.

Conan shrieked as he heard the loud voices call out his name, making him snap his head in their direction.

''Excuse me, but who are you?'' Conan asked, his voice sounding more mature than his usual childish one, surprising the group with the question.

''Don't joke around Conan-kun, it's us!'' Mitsuhiko said, stepping in front of the other people with a smile, though it dropped when Conan looked at him seriously.

''I asked you who you guys are. And where am I?'' he questioned, looking at the 'unknown' group of people in suspicion, Ayumi and Aki on the verge of tears.

''Don't joke around like that Conan! You're making Ayumi and Aki-chan cry!'' Genta said to the boy, who only scowled at him.

''I don't know you people, so I'm asking you to please leave.'' Conan said, though from his mouth it sounded more like a demand than a request.

''Conan-kun...'' Ran said softly, looking at the brunnette with sad, yet confused eyes. She patted Ayumi and Aki on the shoulder, leading them out of the room.

''Come on, you 2, we gotta see the doctor about possible brain-damage.'' Ran called out behind her shoulder, gazing sadly at Conan one last time before she closed the door behind Mitsuhiko and Genta.

''What's up with Conan? He isn't acting like himself at all!'' the rounder of the group frowned, Ayumi and Aki starting to wail.

''A-Ayumi-chan, Aki-chan!'' Mitsuhiko exclaimed, patting his 2 friends on the back.

''Don't worry you 2, Conan-kun's gonna be fine before we know it. So, don't cry, okay?'' Ran soothed the duo, kneeling in front of them, though tears have already started to gather in her azure eyes.

''R-really?'' the 2 asked Ran, wiping their tears away with the back of their palms, the other girl nodding with a small -forced- smile.

''Now, let's go see the doctor.'' Ran got up, smiling at the kids, who have brightened up a little.

''N-nn!'' And they followed Ran, walking to the doctor's office.

''Ano, Issho-san?'' Ran knocked on the doctor's office, a tall woman opening the door.

''Ara, Mouri-san. Has the patient woke up yet?'' the woman questioned, pushing her thin glasses further up her nose bridge.

''Well, yes, but… There is a small problem...'' Ran said to the doctor, who raised her eyebrows.

''Oh my. What happened, Mouri-san?'' she asked, Ayumi gripping on her coat, making her look down.

''Conan-kun...Conan-kun doesn't remember us anymore!'' Ayumi exclaimed, small tears gathering in her eyes. the doctor's eyes widening in shock.

''What? But there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his brain! He should still remember everything.'' the doctor said, before she walked back into her office, bringing out a paper.

''It's written right here that there shouldn't be any brain damage...'' the woman trailed off, reading over the results again, before letting her eyes widen again.

''Oh no...I'm sorry, Mouri-san...I didn't notice this earlier...'' the doctor said sadly, everyone's eyes widening at the statement.

''It seems that Edogawa-san has amnesia...Come on, let's go to Edogawa-san's room so we'll see what else he can't remember.'' the doctor walked down the hall, with 2 teary-eyed kids, 2 depressed kids and 1 sad Mouri Ran.

''Ano, Edogawa-san?'' Issho said as she took a step into the room, Conan looking at her with a serious expression for a while, before he spoke up.

''Who are you?'' he asked the woman, who smiled at him, motioning for the Detective Boys and Ran to walk in.

''I'm your doctor Issho, Edogawa-san. How are you feeling?'' she asked the boy, Ayumi and Aki hiding behind her legs.

''My head hurst, my arms hurt and my legs hurt. Other than that, fine.'' he muttered sarcasticaly, looking at the 'unknown' people with a frown.

''But sensei, can you please get these people outta the room? I don't like having strangers here.''

''Edogawa-san, you do know these people. They're the ones who called the ambulance, once you got hit by a car. You were even walking with them to someone's house to play video games. Don't you remember?'' Issho said with a frown, pushing her thin glasses upwards again, Conan only shaking his head.

''Why would I want to play video games, of all things? They're boring.'' Conan told the woman with a small frown, his friends looking at him with widened eyes.

''B-but, Conan-kun, you liked playing video games.'' Ayumi said to the boy, looking at him in disbelief, Conan shaking his head again.

''Who would?'' he said, the small girl tearing up.

''Sensei. this isn't like Conan-kun at all! W-what happened?'' Aki asked the doctor, who was sighing beside her.

''I'm sorry, but could you wait in the hallway?'' she turned around to face the group, them all slowly nodding their heads, sadly gazing at Conan, before they exited the room.

XxX

After 30 minutes, the blonde-haired doctor stepped out of the room, a confused smile plastered on her face. Ran put Ayumi and Aki's head gently from her shoulder, the kids all falling asleep while they waited.

''So?'' the girl inquired, the doctor smiling at her.

''It's weird.'' she simply said, walking to Ran, who was staring at her in confusion. ''It seems that he only forgot the people he knew, but the subjects, that he learned in school, are no problem to him. He can even write and read perfectly fine.''

Issho showed her a piece of paper, which the young boy has written on, Ran's eyes widening comicaly: the hiiragana and katakana were perfect, not even a line was written wrongly.

''The weird thing is, he can speak English flawlessly,knows every single thing I asked him; he answered as fast as a computer, and he doesn't seem to need glasses anymore.''

Ran nodded her head slowly, not taking in all the information.

''Can I visit him?'' the doctors motioned her to go ahead, Ran smiling at her. ''Thank you.'' She walked towards the door, and knocked 3 times.

''Ano, Conan-kun? May I come in?'' she ased the boy, silence following, until she heard him sigh.

''Come on in.'' he said to her, Ran opening the door with a small smile.

''Hey, Conan-kun, how are you feeling?'' she asked him as she closed the door, the boy nodding at her.

''I'm fine, thank you. But, who are you? You still didn't tell me, onee-san.'' Conan questioned her, the face without glasses reminding Ran of her own childhood friend.

''I'm Mouri Ran. You've been living with me for the past year at the Mouri Detective Agency.'' she took a seat on the stool at the smaller boy's bed. Conan looked at her scepticaly for a few moments, before he nodded, accepting the information as the truth - for now.

''And? Who were those other kids?'' he questioned, leaning onto his palm, Ran grinning at him.

''Ah, those were your friends; the girl with the hair band was Ayumi-chan, the other girl was Aki-chan, the boy with freckles was Mitsuhiko-kun, and the rounder boy was Genta-kun. You guys call yourselves the 'Detective Boys' in school.'' Ran told him with a slight chuckle, Conan raising his eyebrows at her.

''With those kids? The Detective Boys?'' then he laughed, earning a protesting 'You're a kid too!' from Ran.

''I wouldn't play detective with those kids, Ran. I could be a detective on my own.'' he told the brunnette, the girl smirking at him.

''Oh? Then, should we play a little deduction game then, Conan-kun?'' she asked him, he smirk spreading into a wide grin.

''No.'' Conan flatly refused, looking blankly at the teenager, who blinked a few times.

''Why not? You're bored, aren't you?'' she asked, Conan nodding his head.

''Well, yeah, but I'm not interested, Ran.'' the 'kid' frowned, looking at Ran with half-lidded eyes. But, when he moved his head a bit, his arm automaticaly shot towards his bandaged head, a hiss passing his lips.

''Are you okay?'' she reached her hand towards the smaller boy, who hit her hand away.

''I'm fine, just my head started hurting.'' he told the girl, who was looking at him, hurt.

''Ah...okay...'' she muttered, looking away from the patient.

''Should I go get the doctor?''

''There's no need for that. My bruise started hurting, that's all.''

For the next few minutes, silence was bestowed upon the 2, Ran not kowing what to say at the injured boy.

''I should go wake up the kids. Good night, Conan-kun, see you tommorow.'' Ran got up from her chair, waving at Conan with a small smile, before she walked out of the room, leaving the smaller boy alone.

It's been about 3 months since Conan's accident, but not even a bit of his memories returned. Ran, and the Detective Boys visited him everyday. And, even though he wasn't as childish as them, he could admit that they were a decent company.

''Come on, Conan-kun! Hurry up!'' Aki said to the boy, tugging on his sleeve, making him stumble.

''Oi, don't pull me, Aki!'' he pulled his arm back, smoothing out the wrinkles on his jacket, Aki pouting.

''But you were being slow! Ran-nee-chan said she'll be here in 5 minutes!'' she complained to the boy, who only rolled his eyes.

''Well, let's go, so we won't be late,'' Conan folded his arms behind his head, walking towards the exit with the small girl following behind him.

''It's finally the day, ne Conan-kun?'' she said to him as she caught up, leaning forward to meet his eyes, catching a small smile.

''Ah, I couldn't wait for this day either. I was literaly dying of boredom in that room.'' he huffed, Aki laughing by his side. The rest of the way was spent in silence, until they both arrived at the exit. Conan, for the first time in a while, breathed in fresh air, grinning widely.

''Conan-kun, over here!'' He heard Ran yell, making him snap his head in her direction, where he saw her waving at them.

''I'm coming! Bye Aki, see ya!'' he waved at his 'friend', before he ran towards Ran, who was standing beside a yellow car. In it, was sitting no other than the great detective, Mouri Kogorou.

''Conan-kun, this is my dad. He's gonna give us a ride home, kay?'' Ran said to the child, who stared at the old man in disinterest, Kogorou doing the same.

''Okay.'' And with that, he got into the back seat of the car, buckling his seat belt on.

It was an only 10 minute ride, until they arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency. Conan stared at the tall building for a few moments, before he got out of the car, Kogorou locking the doors. Ran guided him to the staircase, and to the door of the agency.

''Eh? Old man, you're a detective?'' Conan asked as they arrived into the room, kicking his shoes off at the entrance.

''Yeah, I'm the great detective, Mouri Kogorou. Wahahahah!'' the man did his usual laugh, as he hanged his coat to the hanger, making both Conan and his daughter to sweat drop.

 _But you're an idiot..._ he thinks to himself, not listening as Kogorou continues rambling about his greatness. Instead, he flops himself on the couch, crosses his legs while picking a book from the table next to him. He starts reading it, though halfway through, the door bell rings.

Kogorou straightens up his tie and coughs, before he moves towards the door, opening it.

''Welcome to the Mouri- ah it's just you guys.'' Conan heard the old man sigh in disappointment, taking his eyes off the book to see who had come: The Detective Boys.

''Hey Conan-kun! We came to play!'' Ayumi chirps from the entrance, waving at the boy. Conan groans inwardly, but he somehow manages to force a smile.

''Y-yo.'' he says, laughing nervously as the group enters the office.

''Don't break anything!'' Kogorou says from the entrance, before he closes the door.

''Let's watch Kamen Yaiba today, Conan!'' Genta suggests, eating a hamburger, while Mitsuhiko tries to convience him to put it away.

''Yeah, Conan-kun! It's been a while since you last saw it!'' Aki grabs a hold of the remote control, Conan frowning as she turns on the TV.

''But I don't want to watch that show.'' he states, though it went pass their ears as they flop themselves on the sofa, getting comftorable while the Kamen Yaiba theme starts.

Conan, not wanting to watch it, gets up and roams around Kogorou's desk, trying to find anything, that would interest him. After a few moments, he stumbles upon Ran's math book, opening it to find that she has homework.

 _Well, why not._ he says to himself, snickering as he picks up a pen from uncle's table.

After he had solved every problem, he saw that it was too easy for him, so he sighed and put the book back.

''Come on Conan, it's almost the end!'' Genta calls out, though the brunnette ignores him as he lays down on the other couch, continuing to read the book he was before.

''What are you reading, Conan-kun?'' he hears Ayumi ask, so he turned a page, before answering.

''The Tales of Jack the Ripper.'' he tells her, not taking his eyes off the page. Soon, the Detective Boys gather around him, trying to take a peak of the book. Conan gains a tick on his forehead, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. And, just as Ran entered the room, he snaps.

''Stop breathing into my ear, you idiots! Why don't you just go home already?!'' he yelled at them, slamming the book on the couch, gaining hurtful looks in return.

''Fine. Let's go everyone.'' Mitsuhiko says, turning around to walk toward the exit, the rest of the group following.

''Connan-kun is an idiot!'' Ayumi turns around to say, before she ran out of the room, the rest of the Detective Boys following suit.

''Ah, wait, everyone!'' Ran tried calling them back, but the kids couldn't hear her anymore. Angry, she turns to look at Conan, who was casualy continuing reading the book.

''Why did you do that, Conan-kun?! Aren't they your friends?!'' she shouts at the calm boy, who only glances at her from the edge of his eye, before looking back to the book.

''Not anymore.'' And he forces the subject to drop.

The next day came by fast. Yawning, Conan got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, before he went to dress himself for school. Wearing his usual ouffit, Conan went down the stairs, only to find Ran already in the kitchen, cooking.

''Oh, good morning Conan-kun!'' the girl greeted, when she noticed the boy.

''Sit down, breakfast should be about ready!'' Conan did as he was told, sitting by the square-shaped, wooden table. Five minutes went by, before Ran walked into the living room, holding 2 nicely baked toasts.

''Ittadakimasu!'' They both said in sync, before taking a bite of the toast. A few minutes later, they were both done with breakfast, getting ready for school. And, just as Conan picked up his school bag, the door bell rang.

''Ah, coming!'' Ran called, running towards the door, opening it, only to find Aki standing in front of the door with a forced smile.

''Good morning, Ran-nee-chan! Is Conan-kun in?'' The girl nodded in response, moving out of the way for Conan, who was standing behind her with a blank look.

''I'm going.'' he said, walking past Ran and to Aki's side, before the smaller girl smiled brightly at him, waving at Ran.

''So? You excited for going back to school?'' Aki asked, as they walked down the stairs and onto the streets, Conan shrugging.

''Ran called you to come pick me up, right?'' he sudenly said to the girl, her shoulders going tense, before she looked away.

''Yeah...'' she admitted in shame, frowning. Conan sighed, shaking his head.

''It's okay, don't worry about it.'' And the rest of the way was spent in silence.

When Conan and Aki arrived in school, it was almost time for class. The students were running down the hallway, not wanting to be late. Conan and Aki were among those kids.

''Aki-chan!'' Conan heard someone shouting, Aki turning into the classroom, but not before giving Conan directions to his own.

The boy made it in class just in time, taking a seat at the only availible seat in class, beside Ayumi. When the girl noticed Conan, she gave him a weak smile.

''Good morning, Conan-kun.'' she greeted the boy, Genta and Mitsuhiko giving the boy a glare, before they resumed chatting with Ayumi.

Conan mumbled a quiet 'Good morning' to them, before he noticed another girl walking towards him.

''Ah, Ai-chan, good morning!'' Ayumi greeted brightly, waving at the short haired girl.

''Hey.'' the scientist answered cooly, glancing at Conan from the corner of her eye.

''How's Tantei-kun doing?'' she asked, smirking at the boy, who glanced at her. Ayumi and the rest slumped their shoulders.

''He's...been acting weird ever since he woke up...He even snapped at us yesterday...'' Ayumi told the girl, looking sadly at the boy, who was checking his backpack, Ai humming in response. But, before she could say anything, the teacher waked into the room and class began.

XxX

'' Conan-kun, come over here and solve this problem.'' the teacher called, scribbling up a problem on the blackboard. Conan walked towards the woman, and solved it like it was no big deal, before he went back to his seat, leaving a shocked teacher behind.

''Well, let's move on.'' she said nervously, pushing her thin glasses upwards.

''Why don't you try solving this too, Conan-kun?'' she suggested, looking at the boy, while scribbling on the blackboard a slightly harder problem. Certain that he wouldn't be able to solve, she was shocked once again, as the boy wrote the - correct - answer, not even thinking about it too much. Ayumi and the other kids - beside Ai - were slightly shocked as well, since they couldn't find the answer to it, while the other boy could.

''T-thank you Conan-kun.'' Just then, the bell rung, signaling the end of class, the sensei dissmissing them. But, she stopped one particular kid.

''Conan-kun, would you mind staying behind?'' she asked the boy, who looked at her in confusion, before shrugging and nodding his head. He walks over to the teacher's desk, waiting for her to speak.

''What is is, sensei?'' The teacher hesitates for a few secounds, before reaching out in her bag and pulling out a piece of paper.

''Well, I wanted to know, if you were interested in taking this?'' she pushes the paper in front of him, Conan eyeing it in interest, before raising his eyebrows.

''An IQ test?'' he says in an in-ridiculus tone, the teacher nodding her head, pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

''Yes. Actually, the problem that I wrote on the blackboard a minute ago, it was a problem for children in the 3rd grade. It was a subject we barely discussed while you were still hospitalized, so to be able to solve it in a matter of seconds...Will you take it, Conan-kun?'' she smiled down at the short boy, who stared at the piece of paper for a moment, before he raised his look, giving the woman an apologetic smile.

''I'm sorry, Sensei, but I won't take it. It would be too boring to do it, since the questions are so easy.'' And with that, he walked back to his desk, picked up his backpack and, with a wave to the teacher, he left the classroom, leaving the woman stunned.

As she snapped out of it, she ran into the hallway, gripping the boy's shoulder with a serious look. Conan turned around in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

''Is there anything else you need, Sensei?'' he questioned, the woman letting go of his shoulder, not disposing of the serious face she had.

''Why are you acting so smart, Conan-kun? Since that car accident, you've been acting different, Aki-chan and the gang told me. What's wrong with you, Conan-kun?'' Conan sighed at the woman's question, shaking his head.

''Look, Sensei, I don't know how I was like before, but I'm sure that whatever I'm saying now was always in my head, I just never voiced it for some reason. Now, excuse me but I gotta go home, or Ran's gonna be angry with me. Good-bye, Sensei.'' And so, he walked away, not turning around even once.

After Conan had already went home, a certain group of kids walked out from behind the corner, staring sadly at their friend. They had - accidentley - overheard the conversation, that the boy and Kobayashi-sensei had, wondering if he meant all of it.

''Nee, do you think Conan-kun meant what he said?'' Mitsuhiko spoke up, looking at the other 2 with a small frown, Ayumi staring sadly at the horizon.

''I'm sure he did. Conan never says anything he doesn't mean.'' Genta answered to the freckled boy, who hummed in response.

''Conan-kun...'' Ayumi whispers, re-playing the event in her head.

'' _I'm sure that whatever I'm saying now was always in my head, I just never voiced it before...''_

'' _Stop breathing in my ear, you idiots! Why don't you just go home already?!''_

''Ayumi-chan? Ayumi-chan!'' She was brought back to reality as Mitsuhiko shook her by the shouldes, making her realize that something wet was running down her pale cheeks.

''Are you okay, Ayumi?'' Genta asks in worry, frowning at the brown-haired girl, who blinks a few times, before forcing a small smile.

''Yeah, I'm okay, I just got something in my eye. Don't worry, Genta-kun!'' she says cheerfully, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Genta and Mitsuhiko giving her a look of concern, before they too forced smiles.

''Okay then. Let's go now, Ayumi-chan.'' The freckled boy grinned, making his friends let out a weak 'Aa!'.

''So, what do you guys think happened to Conan-kun?'' Mitsuhiko questioned the 2, making them put their thumbs under their chins.

''I don't know...I don't think that a car accident can change a person this much, so that's out. What do you think, Ayumi?'' Genta deduced, before turning to the brown-haired girl, who thought for a moment more, before she sighed, and shook her head.

''I'm not sure...But I agree with Genta-kun, it's not because of the accident.'' Ayumi explained, looking between Mitsuhiko and Genta, who both nodded.

''Well, I agree with Genta-kun too, but what should we do?'' the freckled boy, questioned, his eyebrows raised, before Ayumi and Genta grinned.

''This is the Detective Boys' toughest case yet- making Conan-kun remember and come back!'' they both shouted in unison, lifting their fists in the air.

''Yeah!'' Mitsuhiko joined in, the group yelling out together.

''So? Where should we begin?'' Genta was enthusiasic, but when he saw Mitsuhoko and Ayumi's look fall, he frowned, before he grinned again.

''Ne, why don't we go to the Police Station? I'm sure Megure-keibu will help us!'' he suggested, the other 2 grinning at that.

''Okay, then it's decided! Let's go to the Police Station, guys!''

''Yeah!'' with a last raise of fists, they ran to the Police Station.

After going home to throw off their bakpacks, they met again at the park.

''Well, let's go, guys!'' Ayumi said with a grin, Genta nodding happily, though Mitsuhiko seemed deep in thought.

''What's wrong, Mitsuhiko?'' Genta asked, looking at the black-haired kid with raised eyebrows.

''Do you think the Police will really help us? I don't think that this is the kind of case they usually work on...'' He trailed off, looking at the 2, who frowned at that.

''You got a point.'' the rounder of the group said, his frown deepening.

''Yea, but we won't know until we try, right?'' Ayumi said, smiling positively, making the boys smile back.

''Right!'' And with that, they hurried over to the Police Station.

Arriving at the tall building, they climbed the stairs, and slammed the door open.

''Get us to Megure-keibu! Hurry up!'' the kids shouted in unison, surprising the whole room.

''What happened, you guys?'' Takagi, who just happened to be in the room, stepped to the group, kneeling in front of them.

''It's about Conan-kun!'' Ayumi explained, the tanned man widening his eyes.

''Did something happen to Conan-kun, Ayumi-chan?'' he asked, the Detective Boys nodding.

''I get it. Come with me, you guys.'' Takagi got up, starting to walk to th elevator. As soon as they all boarded it, he began entorogating them.

'So, what happened to Conan-kun?''

''W-well, 3 months ago he had a car accident and-'' Mitsuhiko's explaining was cut short by Genta's stomach. The said boy scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

''I skipped lunch.'' he told them, to which they laughed.

''Oh, Genta-kun…!'' Ayumi giggled, Genta scratching the back of his neck with a slight blush.

''Do you have anything to eat, Takagi-keiji?'' he asked the grown up, who thought about it.

''Hmmm...I still have the the sandwiches I made this morning...'' With that, Genta nodded with a grin.

''Thanks!''

''No problem, Genta-kun. So, continue the story Mitsuhiko-kun?'' As soon as those words left his lips, the elevator stoped with a sudden jerk, making the occupants of it stumble, before the door opened.

''Well, come on, guys. My desk's this way.'' Takagi walked out of the elevator, the children following close behind. As soon as they arrived at his desk, Mitsuhiko tried to start explaining again, but Miwako interupted.

''Oi, where were you, Takagi-kun? I've been looking for you!'' Sato Miwako put her hands on her hips, looking sternly at Takagi, who sweatdropped.

''I-I'm sorry, Sato-san.'' He apologized, backing away from her frowning face.

''Aah, it's Sato-keiji!'' Ayumi exclaimed, catching the attention of the black-haired woman, who looked down in confusion, until her face brightened up.

''Aah, it's you guys! But, why are you here, Ayumi-chan, you 2?'' she questioned the trio, who started explaining.

''Well, lately Conan-kun's been acting strangely. After that accident, where he lost his memory, he sudenly became very mature, and smart. And, when we say smart, we mean really smart. Ran-san even told us that he can speak English fluently, he can read both kanji and hiragana...He doesn't even need his glasses anymore! And he sudenly became so cold towards us...He called us idiots, and told us to 'go home already'...Something's happening here, that we aren't aware of!'' Mitsuhiko concluded, looking at both Takagi and Miwako, who raised their eyebrows.

''Speaking of smart...'' Takagi started, catching the attention of the Detective Boys and Miwako. ''You know the bombing case, that happened about 4 months ago ? The one, where me and Conan were trapped in that elevator with the bomb?'' They all nodded. ''Actually,it wasn't me, who solved that case...It was Conan-kun.''

A moment of silence passed…

''EEEH?!'' The Detective Boys exclaimed, looking at Takagi in shock.

''Not that you mention it...He did that, didn't he?'' Sato said, in a classic thinking pose, muttering some things under her breath.

''So...The kid in the elevator with Takagi-keiji was Conan?'' Genta asked, surprised at the sudden news, the 2 officers nodding.

''Never would have guessed...But never mind that, give me my lunch, Takagi-keiji!'' The boy demanded, making the man sweatdrop at him.

''Hai, hai...'' He reached to his bag, pulling out a salami and cheese sandwich, which Genta took happily.

''So? Will you help us?'' Ayumi asked, Takagi snapping his head in her direction with a smile.

''Well, I'm not sure, Ayumi-chan. It might be just the effects of the accident...But let's ask around to see, what other people would think about that, okay?'' Takagi quickly added to his first statement, seeing as Ayumi's face fell considerably, before he turned to Miwako.

''What do you think of the situation, Sato-san?''

''Well, I don't think that a car accident is supposed to make you smarter...Beside, we haven't had any work lately, so why don't we check this matter? Who knows, it might be enjoyable!'' Miwako grinned down at the children, who grinned back.

''Thank you, Sato-keiji! You're a nice person, compared to some other detective over there.'' Genta said, looking sternly at Takagi, who sweatdropped at that.

''Don't say that, Genta-kun! Takagi-san was nice enough to give you his lunch, wasn't he?'' Mitsuhiko whined, crossing his arms at his chest, Genta laughing shortly.

''You're right. I'm sorry Takagi-keiji.''

''It's okay, don't worry about it.'' Takagi sighed, smiling at the smaller boy, before getting up.

''Well, let's go, come on guys.''

XxX

''Conan-kun? Ah, you mean the kid that usually comes with Mouri-san? He's a strange kid, I'm telling you. He always walks around the crime scene, and sometimes speaks in a way unusual for kids, but he's not a bad kid. Eh? No way! You mean he was the one that got hit by the car? No way...Wait, what? Well, this is the homocide division but...I think that we should, yeah.'' was what a random officer said, when they asked him about Conan.

XxX

''What I think about Conan-kun? Well, he knows a lot of weird stuff.'' mused Chiba.'' And he doesn't seem like a child somethimes, since he's really observant. Though, it's Mouri the one who soves the case,'' he laughs.'' Why do you ask? Eh, Conan-kun did...That's strange, you always got along so well...Investigate? Conan-kun?'' he blinks a few times, before he grins'' If you want, we could do that, yeah! I'm also kinda worried about that fact...But good luck convincing Megure-keibu to do that.''

XxX

After the 2 police officers and the group of kids finished interogating everyone in the office, they went back to Takagi's table.

''You see, Takagi-keiji? Everyone agrees with us!'' Ayumi said to the man, who grinned nervously at her.

''Well, that's true, but...'' his grin slowly fell. '' I'm not sure if Megure-keibu would agree to do this...''

''To do what, Takagi-kun?'' Takagi's shoulder sudenly tensed up at hearing the voice of no other than…

''K-keibu-san!'' Sato exclaimed, looking back at the slightly rounder inspector, who was looking at them suspiciously.

''So? What was that conversation all about, Takagi-kun, Sato-kun? And what are the kids doing here?'' The amn questioned his subordinates, who sweated nervosuly.

''Well, you see...'' Then, the kids started explaining to him what happened with Conan, the man nodding once in a while.

''I see.'' he mused, his finger under his chin in a classic thinking pose.

''So? What do you think?'' Takagi questioned, smiling nervously, Megure opening his mouth to speak.

''Why not?''

Silence…

''Ehhh?! Really?!'' The kids beamed up at the inspector, sparkles - literaly - flying all around them. Megure took a small step back, sweatdropping.

''Y-yeah.'' he answered, nodding his head.

''Yay!'' the kids pumped their fists into the air,grinning a toothy grin, before starting to chat.

''So? Why did you accept, Megure-keibu?'' A suspicious-looking Sato asked the man, who looked back at her seriously.

''I've known Conan-kun for quite some time already, and a change like this...A car accident can't cause it. So, I want to look into it.'' he explained to the woman, who seemed kinda surprised, but she nodded nonetheless.

''Alright.''

And, while the Detective Boys talked, the adults stayed quiet, listening to them.

''Ne, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, why don't we ask Uncle to help us? But before we do that, let's go get some Unajuu, I'm still hungry.'' Genta suggested, his stomach growling, while his 2 friends sighed.

''Geez, Genta-kun, do you ever think of anything else than food?''Mitsuhiko muttered, face-palming, Genta laughing nervously.

''But, that's a good idea, Genta-kun! We should ask Mouri-tantei to help us!'' Ayumi chimed in, smiling at her friend, who in turn grinned proudly.

''I know, right?'' Genta said, looking smugly at Mitsuhiko, who shrugged.

''I guess we can do that.'' He sighed, but then his expression changed into a grin.

''Well, what are waiting for? Let's go!'' he said, throwing his fist in the air, Ayumi and Genta following his example.

''You guys should come too, Megure-keibu!'' Genta grabbed the man's hand, tugging on it, while the Inspector nodded.

''Alright. Come on, Satou-kun, Takagi-kun, let's follow the kids.'' He tore his hand away from Genta, looking at the duo, who nodded.

''Yes.'' They said, taking a step forward, the group of kids grinning at them.

''Well, let's go!'' they shouted, pumping their fists in the air once again, before they started going towards the elevator.

XxX

''Sorry to intrude!'' The Detective Boys barged into the Mouri Detective Agency, startling Kogoro and making him drop his newspaper. He looked at them, annoyed, but as he saw the Inspector, he becme confused.

''Keibu-dono? What are you doing here? Don't tell me it's another case.'' he questioned the man, who looked at him with uncertainty.

''Well, you could say that, Mouri-kun. Come on, let's sit.'' Megure walked over to the sofa, sitting on it with Kogorou sitting opposite of him.

''Takagi-kun, Satou-kun, you 2 come too.'' The duo standing by the door did as they were told, the Detective Boys sitting on the couch with the Detective.

''You guys go play, or something. This is an adult's bussines.'' Mouri said to the group, who stuck their tongues out at him.

''By the way, where's Conan-kun?'' Ayumi questioned.

''He's out playing soccer.'' The man answered, earning a nod from everybody in the room.

''That's good.'' Megure said, looking at the detective seriously. The man looked at him, confused.

''What do you mean?''

''Well...Did you notice anything strange about Conan-kun since the accident?'' Megure asked, Kogorou raising his eyebrows at him.

''Like what?''

''Like, he got smarter, or his personality changed, or something like that?'' Genta chimed in, Mouri looking at him from the corner of his eyes, before he put his thumb under his chin.

''Well, not really...Though, he seems to be a little more reserved than before, and not so nosy. Other than that, nothing. Why?'' he looked at Megure in confusion, the other man and his 2 co-workers nodding.

''Thanks, Mouri-kun. But, where's Ran-kun?'' Just as those words left his lips, the door slammed open, and a girl stepped inside.

''I'm back, dad.'' Ran said, closing the door, and walking towards the kitchen to put away her groceries.

''Ah, Ran-kun, good timing.'' Megure smiled at the girl, who looked over her shoulders in surprise.

''Ah, Megure-keibu, Takagi-san, Satou-san, good day. I'm sorry I didn't notice you before.'' Ran apologized, walking over to them.

''So, what's wrong?''

''Well, we need your opinion on something, Ran-chan. It's about Conan-kun.'' Miwako said, looking at the brown-haired girl with a smile. Ran smiled back, though she tilted her head in confusion.

''What about him?'' Asked she.

''Well, did you notice anything...strange about him ever since the car accident?''

''Strange?'' she thought about it. ''Well, there was the time where he snapped at the kids, he never did something like that...And there was a time I forgot to do my homework, but when I came to class, it was there, and not a single problem was wrong. Though, I don't think that was Conan-kun's doing...''

''Actually, Ran-san, it was Conan-kun's doing. I remember yesterday, when we came to watch Kamen Yaiba here, he was writtning in your math , guys?'' Mitsuhiko said, looking at Ayumi and Genta, who nodded in confirmation.

''Yeah, I remember that too.'' Genta told the 3 policemen, Ran and Kogorou, who stared at him wide-eyed.

''Are you sure about that, Genta-kun?'' Megure questioned, looking at the rounder boy, who nodded firmly.

''No way…! How did Conan-kun do that?'' Ran said with widened eyes, staring at the kids who looked among themselves.

''No idea.'' Genta and Mitsuhiko said in unison, while Ayumi thought about it for a while.

''Well, Conan-kun was always very smart, right?'' She questioned everyone, making them look at each other.

''Now that you mention it...'' Ran started. ''Conan-kun always knew strange things, and I don't think that there's a Gomera, who would describe what a certain poison is made of, right?'' she shifted her attention on the kids, who shook their heads in confusion.

''There is no such a Gomera, Ran-san.''Mitsuhiko stated, looking at the girl, who sighed.

''I thought so.'' Ran nodded her head with a short sigh, Megure letting out a silent humm.

''Anyway, if you notice, or remember anything else strange about him, call me, okay?'' The inspector got up from the sofa, nodding in Mouri and Ran's direction, before bidding them goodbye.

''Ne, dad,'' Ran started after Megure, Takagi and Satou went out. ''Why do you think Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji want to know about Conan-kun?''

''Hell if I know. Ask him yourself.'' Mouri said to his daughter, flopping his feet on the table.

''I wonder if something happened?'' Ayumi wondered out-loud, tilting her head to the side as Mitsuhiko and Genta mimicked her action.

''Aa.'' They both said in unison, before they shrugged.

''Well, I'm sure that he has his reasons.'' Said Mitsuhiko, looking at Kogorou, who glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

''Yeah, you're right, Mitsuhiko-kun.'' Ran agreed from the sides, nodding her head with a small smile, the 3 kids smiling back.

''Well, we're going to go now, I still haven't had my snack! Bye, occhan, Ran-nee-chan.'' Genta hurried towards the door with his stomach growling, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi following with protests rolling out their mouths.

''Bye, you guys!'' The brown-haired teen waved at the group, who waved back, before they closed the agency door with a soft _THUD_.

 _With Megure, and the others…_

''What should we do now, Megure-keibu?'' Miwako said as she and the 2 males stepped onto the streets, Megure shrugging his shoulder.

''Maybe...we could interogate the criminals, that Mouri-san, or the Detective Boys have put in jail.'' Takagi suggested, looking between his girlfriend and the Inspector, who have both looked at him strangely with a frown, before their faces brightened up, and they both grinned.

''Good thinking, Takagi-kun!'' They exclaimed, making the said man smile shyly, while rubbing the back of his head.

''Thanks...'' he said, before he felt the 2 tug at his arms, making him let out a quiet yelp.

''O-oi!'' he almost tripped on his own feet, before stumbling for a few seconds. Miwako and Megure soon let his arms go,making him rub them.

''We're here, Megure-keibu. Now what?'' Sato questioned the slightly over-weight male, making him let out a quiet hum.

''Well, for now we should start with Tsugawa-san from the Library Murder Case.'' Megure pondered on the matter for a few moments, before he nodde, satisfied with his answer.

XxX

''Megure-keibu?!'' Was Tsugawa's first reaction, when he had seen who came to visit him.

 _W-what is he doing here…?_

A beed of sweat ran down his forehead, before he sat down on the chair, his pale hands grabbing the phone beside him, raising it to his ears.

''H-hello.'' He gupled down saliva, before clearing his voice and repeting a bit more confidentley

'' Hello back. Today I want to talk a bit about Conan-kun.'' At seeing Tsugawa's confused expression, he sighed. ''The kid with brown hair, and wears glasses?''

''That kid? What about him?'' The man answered in a monotone, remembering the kid who had brought him to jail.

''Well, he's had...A little accident last month and well...it seems he lost his memory. And, his attitude had changed as well. I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything about him at the library at the day of your...seizure?'' Megure said awkwardly, laughing nervously as his hand gripped the metal device in his hand.

Tsugawa just snorted.

''I think that anyone would notice that the weirdest thing about him is that big brain of his.'' The confused look on Megure face made him sigh.

''He deduced himself where the stupid body was.''

Megure nodded, satisfied with the answer.

''Come on, Tsugawa! Your 5 minutes are up!'' A random police officer tugged onto the criminal's sleeve, making him slam the speaker back where it belonged.

''Please, excuse us.'' the police officer bowed his upper body at Megure, before walking away with his hand having a firm grip on Tsugawa's arm.

''Good job.'' Megure called behind the man, before putting away the phone, and getting up.

''What now, Megure-keibu?'' Sato asked, Takagi standing behind her while looking seriously at Megure.

''The next one is...Yutaka Abe.''

''Yutaka Abe? You mean the guy who hired Mouri-san once to tail his co-worker? That Yutaka Abe?'' Sato raised her eyebrows at her boss, who nodded.

''But...hasn't that man gone mad? I heard some people talk about it at work, that Yutaka Abe lost it in jail...He keeps yelling about a kid capturing hi-...oh.'' As the information finally sunk into Takagi's brain, he wanted to hit himself. In fact, he did just that. ''I see.''

 **XxX**

''Yutaka-san? Good day, I'm Inspector Megure. How is it going?'' Megure started the conversation casually as the prisoner on the othet side sweated buckets.

''F-fine, Megure-keibu. W-what brings you to visit?'' Abe asked into the phone, using his free hand to wipe away sweat from his forehead.

''Actually, I'm here to talk about Conan-kun.'' Abe's shoulders went tense, his pupil dialated in fear and his sweating doubled, if not tripled.

''C-Conan-kun? As in...'' he gulped loiudly. ''Edogawa Conan, the detective?! _That_ Conan-kun?'' he yelled into the speaker, the whole room turning to look at him weirdly. Megure, though, just moved his speaker away from his ear to protect it from the loud volume, and looked at Abe in confusion, the look mirrored on Takagi and Sato's face.

''Detective?'' Megure repeated, Abe putting away the phone and running toward the guards in a hurry. ''O-oi, wait! Yutaka-san!'' Megure called behind the man, but he made no signs of stopping and was escorted back to his cell, much to Megure's dismay. The rounder man let out a frustrated sigh as he turned back to Sato and Takagi, who were looking shocked.

''I-I guess that means that it _was_ Conan-kun, who put him behind bars, eh?'' Takagi let out a nervous, stiff laugh, which was mirrored by Sato.

''This case's getting weirder and weirder by the secound, huh Megure-keibu?'' Sato added, looking at the short man while he nodded.

''You're right, Sato-kun, it is. But, we should go now. We still have prisoners to visit.''

 **XxX**

Megure sat down on the chair in front of the next prisoner he was going to visit.

''Hello, Yoko-san. It's been a while.'' He said in the phone, the woman on the other side nodding as she smiled.

''Yes, it has. I hope you're brushing your teeth properly, Megure-san.'' Sawaki chuckled as Megure sweat dropped. ''You don't have to worry about that, Yoko-san. I am. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?''

''Oh? And what business do you have with me, keibu-san?'' Yoko Sawaki was confused, her head slightly tilted, her blue eyes slightly narrowed. Megure nodded his head.

''Do you know Conan-kun? The kid, who brought Ayumi-chan to your place the day you...you know?'' After sensing her confusion at the topic, he added the last part so it would be clearer for her.

''O-oh, that kid? Why are you asking, keibu-san?'' Yoko asked the older male, her palms clentched into fists. ''Well, due to some...circumstances, we're asking some of the prisoners, that came into contact with him about their opinions of him.'' He explained, laughing nervously, earning an approving hum from the woman behind the glass.

''Well, he's a bright boy, that's for sure. I'm fairly sure that he suspected me from the begining, since I sent him away so forcefully. But, I believe he's a nice child. He's good friends with Ayumi-chan, did something happen to him?'' Yoko raised her eyebrows as she finished but, before Megure could answer, she was lifted off the chair by a police officer.

''Your 5 minutes are up, Yoko-san. I'm sorry for the disturbance, Megure-keibu.'' The man bowed to the inspector, who mumbled a 'no problem' in return and the police officer walked away, dragging Yoko with him.

''So, who's next?'' Miyako and Takagi asked in unison as Megure put away his phone and he looked at them, standing up. ''We're heading for Ochiai-san now.''

 **XxX**

As Ochiai came into the room, Megure was already seated behind the table and was holding the headphone to his ear.

''Hello, Megure-keibu.'' The older man greeted, bowing his head a little, Megure mimicking the action. ''Good day, Ochiai-san. It's been a while.'' The Inspector cleared his throat once, before speaking again.

''I have a few questions to ask you, Ochiai-san. I hope you don't mind.'' When the elder shook his head, Megure continued.

''You remember Mouri-san, right?'' Ochiai felt his eyes widen at the name of the famous detective, who had put him to jail. ''Ah, yes. What about him?'' Asking calmly, he nodded his head. ''Do you happen to remember the little kid, that was tagging along him the day of your arrest? The glasses wearing one?''

''Oh, that boy? I can barely remember him now, since my age is catching up with me.'' Letting out a laugh, he sobered down in a minute. ''What about him?'' Megure let out a thoughtful humm, while he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the table below him.

''What's your impression of him?'' He asked the prisoner, who widened his eyes at the question.

''Why do you ask that, Megure-keibu?'' He questioned with a small smile , Megure sighed in the receiver.

''Will you just answer the question, please?'' he demanded from the man, who nodded and started speaking.

''He's like a little detective, that kid.'' he said with a chuckle.

''I believe that without him pointing all those things out, Mouri-san wouldn't have gotten that far with his deductions. He's like a little, modern-time Sherlock Holmes.'' Letting out a laugh, Ochiai grinned at the detectives, while the trio looked at him in surprise.

''What do you mean, Ochiai-san?'' Megure asked the older man in slight confusion, while the former gallery owner smiled misteriously. ''Who knows? I'm only a tainted old man, what do I know?'' he laughed again, but the detective only looked at him, clearly not amused.

''Ochiai-san, please tell us what you meant?'' he demanded from the other male, but Ochiai remained quiet, with the same smile plastered on his face. Megure sighed, before looking sternly at Ochiai. And he finally gave in.

''Didn't you notice, Megure-keibu? He gave hints to Mouri-san, and he seemed to know that I'm the killer; I was most likely suspected by him from the begining. Ohohoho'' The man laughed.

''And he pulled all the strings. Or, maybe I was just imagining things?'' Megure's eyes widened; now that he thought bck on it, he realised that what Ochiai said was true. Without Conan, the criminal would've probably escaped and an innocent man would be but behind bars…

''Oi, Ochiai, it's time for supper.'' A police man stated, gripping the senior's shouldr, while Ochiai laughed.

''Well, it's been a pleasure, Megure-keibu. Now, if you'll excused me, I'm getting pretty hungry.'' The former gallery owner bowed, before walking off with the other police man.

 **This Is All I Have Written I Hope Someone Will** **Adopt** **This Story I Guess That Is It**


End file.
